


The strongest dwarrodam

by charlottefrey



Series: Middle Earth's journeys [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is after my fic 'Dwarrow!', so you should read this one first. </p>
<p>It's the journey of Dís with her own fellowship of the ring, to destroy the One Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It begins right after 'Dwarrow!'. With the marriage of Bilbo and Thorin :)
> 
> this fanfic is paused, due to lack of ideas and time. I apologize for this and promise you, that i won't forget this fanfic.

Haldir glanced over to Galadriel and Thranduil. Gil-galad had already left, together with Elrond. Of course, both left representatives. Elrohir for Rivendell and Gil-amahd for Noldor. Both weren’t happy with the job, they had been assigned, but didn’t complain. The horns drew Haldirs attention again and he watched the royal couple walkd towards the High Throne. Thorin, who had been crowned yesterday, looked even prouder today. His One walked by his side. Bilbo was shy and blushed the entire time, but nevertheless he looked as if all his wildest dreamy would come true this second. Gandalf, assigned with the duty of marring the two looked down under his bushy eyebrows. As witnesses representatives of all races stood by his side. Dáin for the dwarrow and dwarrowdam, Bard for the men and women, Thranduil for the elves and Drogo Baggins with his wife Petunia for the hobbits. The wizard smiled.

   “This is a great day for all kingdoms over Middle Earth and a great day for all it’s inhabitants. Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain son of Thrór son of Thráin of the Line of Durin the Deathless and Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took daughter of the Old Took Dragonriddler and Burglar of the Company will be wed in the eyes of men and women, in the eyes of dwarrow and dwarrowdam, in the eyes of elves, in the eyes of hobbits and in the eyes of wizards.

After the events of their journey, Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins have suffered through the Battle of the Five Armies and later through the Gate Battle of Erebor. Thorin’s sister-son Fili secures the Line of Durin, Heir to the Throne with his younger brother and husband, Kili. We all thank the gods and goddesses of Middle Earth for the help of Dís, daughter of Thrór, Thorin Oakenshield’ younger sister for her help while our rightful King Under the Mountain was unable to take his rightful place. The marriage contract:

  1.      Both husbands will attend council meetings and divide the King’s Burden between them.
  2.      Both husbands shall not have any other relationship either based on love or on sexual attraction.
  3.      Both husbands shall be honest about everything.
  4.      Both husbands shall not have children, if they aren’t adopted.
  5.      Both husbands won’t attend in battles or fights of any kind, if the other husband has objections about it.
  6.      Both husband must, if they ever want, pass the King’s Honour to Prince Filli and his husband.
  7.      Both husbands can live together, if they want to.
  8.      Both husband’s property will stay their own property as long as there aren’t other contracts concerning this matter.
  9.      If one of the husbands violates point 2, the contract is broken immediately.
  10. If one of the husbands violates point 4 and/or point 5, they will be seen as fiancés again.
  11. The contract can also be broken, if both husbands are willing to break their marriage.



Points are not allowed to be added. Please sign the contract now.” The parchment in Gandalf’s hand passed over to Thorin and Bilbo and both put their signature below the contract. Now the representatives of the races signed it too and Gandalf rolled the parchment. He stepped aside and let Drogo Baggins step forward. The hobbit looked entirely different from Bilbo. Dark locks and bright blue eyes.

   “The dwarrow have a different way of celebrating marriages than hobbits, therefor I will take over this tiny part of the marriage. May Thorin and Bilbo now kneel in front of the High Throne?” To everyone’s surprise, Thorin obeyed and even lowered his head. The hobbit raised his hands to the ceiling.

   “In the eyes of Yavannah, mother of all Hobbits, and in the eyes of Mahal, father of all dwarrow and dwarrowdam, these two have come forth, to show every living soul their mutual love. They shall share their thoughts and worries with each other. They shall love each other as they love themselves. They shall take responsibilities for their partner. And they shall live their lives together and only be parted by death.” Primula stepped to his side and handed him over a cup. Water seemed to be in it. Drogo gave it to Bilbo, who took a sip and handed it over to Thorin. The dwaf gave the half full cup back to Drogo, who now held the cup high and let the clear water run over both of their heads.

   “You are bonded for a lifetime and even longer.” The cheer, that followed Gandalf’s words, made the entire room vibrate. Thorin and Bilbo, hair dripping, rose and turned to their folk. Both smiled broad, nearly a bit goofily, but very proud. Dís, already the chain around her neck with the One Ring dangling from it, stepped forward and put a beautiful, handcrafted crown on Bilbo’s head. The jewel’s weren’t royal blue, but all colours of the rainbow and when the couple walked past Haldir, he saw, that the crown was gold and showed several flowers and fruits. A crown, fitting for a hobbit and a consort. As the others before him, Haldir bowed low and couldn’t hid his pleased smile, when Fili and Kili, also newly wed, followed by Dís and Neerea and then the witnesses after Gandalf walked past, all smiling and blossoming cheeks.

 

The fest was wonderful. The entire Great Hall was filled with colourful decorations, flowers and of course food everywhere. Bilbo, a goofy smile on his lips sat next to Dís, who sat next to Neerea. Dáin sat after the warrior, but didn’t seem to mind. Fili and Kili sat on Thorin’s left and then Gandalf and the elves. The people of Dale and Laketown ate next to elves of the Greenwood, who drank with dwarves on their king’s health. Primula and Drogo, the shy little guests from The Shire sat next to Dáin, who had travelled in his young age and talked about the beautiful blossoming in the hobbit’s homeland. Neerea and Dís already talked, what to take with them, when they left, while Fili and Kili fooled around as ever. Haldir sat quiet next to Galadriel, who whispered with Gandalf about the White Wizard Saruman. Elrohir and Gil-amahd where murmuring about the wild animals in the woods, when Legolas, who accompanied his father, cut in and told them everything about the woods. Thranduil just watched as Haldir did, both lost in their own, dark thoughts.

   “My dear guests.” Thorin’s heavy fist hit the table, making the hobbits on the far right hand shriek. “My dear guests. I thank you all for the wedding presents.” His broad arm pointed towards the table, which nearly burst with presents. “My husband and I will surely find them usefull.”

   “If they anything is baby stuff, I know whom to give.” Bilbo winked and the half burst into laughter.

   “As you can see, the consort is rather the joker than I am.” Chuckles erupted. “Maybe he will teach me one or two things, but I will never be an expert.” Again, everyone laughed.

   “To bring this to a quick end: We are both very happy, that no one had objections concerning our marriage. And even happier are we happy about the fact, that we have guests from the Greenwood.” The dwarves and men roared and the elves smiled only.

   “Enough words, let’s continue!” Thorin rose his tankard and laughed, Bilbo smiling by his side.


	2. The night's sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dís and her company are leaving Erebor behind them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long! Next chap in a few days
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and comments!

They have talked about the quest since a few hours already, when Dís blurted out:

   “I need protection. Neerea already promised to come with me, but one is too few.” Fili and Kili rose, but their mother shook her head. “You two must stay here. There’s no guarantee, that we come back.”

   “I would like to come with you, Dís, but Saruman is more important at the moment.” Galadriel looked at the dwarrowdam with worried eyes.

   “Lady Galadriel, I will come in your stead. And I do believe, Gandalf will be with us too.” Neerea glanced over to Haldir and nodded.

   “I won’t let Dís go on a journey like this without dwarvish protection.” Thorin growled. “We will find dwarrow, who will come with her.”

   “How about some of the company?” Gandalf’s suggestion was answered with curious looks and arched eyebrows.

   “Balin is my advisor, Dwalin leads my guards, and therefore his husband Ori cannot leave. Dori and Nori maybe. Bifur opened recently his toyshop and Bofur helps him. Bombur is finally united with his family and won’t be eager to leave. My nephews cannot leave. Oin is way too old and Gloin is immovably like a rock at the moment.” Thorin ruffled through his hair.

   “I will send someone to ask the two of them.” Bilbo, always by the king’s side patted his love’s arm. Thranduil leaned forward.

   “My son is eager to go on this adventure and I believe, this will seal an alliance between my kin and the dwarves of Erebor.”

   “Then he is in it too.” Dís glared over to his brother. “But a question, which needs to be answered, is how do we get into the land of Mordor?”

   “At first, we will travel at the border of Greenwood and then over the Brown Lands. If the Black Gate is protected by orcs, we need to travel to Minas Morgul. Near the dwelling of the Witch King of Angmar, stone steps lead upwards. Then we go as fast as possible over the Plateau of Gorgoroth.”

   “Gandalf, you put it as it is just a walk over to Dale.” The disapproval was written all over Dís’ face. It would have been funny, but no one even smiled, except the Durin brothers.

   “I’m sorry Dís, but…”

   “No ‘but’. We will go on this quest _together_ for Mahal’s sake! And I wont run unprepared into a stupid adventure and get myself killed. What kind of dangers await us out there, except the to-be-expected-orcs?”

   “I will investigate soon.”

   “Not soon, _now_!” The gleam in the dwarrowdam’s eyes made Gandalf jerk and he left the room hasty.

   “That was not necessary.” Haldir looked over to the Ring Bearer.

   “Maybe, but in my opinion, we can’t be prepared enough.” Her eyes were cooling down.

   “Are there any other things, we need to discuss?” Thorin looked around. “Then everyone, please leave.” Haldir rose and looked over to Neerea, who stood behind Dís like a watchdog. She nodded and the elf left with his Lady.

 

 

Haldir stood beside Legolas and Neerea. Dís was positioned before the row of her companions. Nori was with them, but Dori had stayed to take care of his younger brother. A man came with them too, an archer of Bard, tall and dark like them men where around here. His name was Esmaron. Thorin kissed his sister’s forehead and Fili hugged his mother, then Kili, whose eyes were red and puffy. Thranduil bowed before the dwarrowdam and handed over a chain with and arrow attached to it. While she hung it around her neck. Galadriel stepped forward and handed a glass vial. She whispered something into Dís ear and then stepped back. Dís began walking through the passage then dwarrow had formed, past her sons and her brother further until they reached the gate, where the horses and ponies waited. When everyone was mounted, the company left the mountain, riding towards Dale. Haldir, who rode beside Neerea looked at the dwarrowdam’s back. She wore armour made of mithril and a axe hung bay her side. When he moved his head, he saw, that also Neerea had a new armour. It reminded him of the armours made by Elrond’s kin, but had the stout shoulders and broad chest of dwarvish harness. Her sword, _Mormellion,_ hung from a belt around her hip. Nori wore a chainmail made of steel. Legolas, like all of his people, wore no armour at all. He had given back the sword Orcrist and got instead a wonderful crafted dwarvish sword.

   “Haldir, I need to have a word with you.” Gandalf, riding a white horse looked down on Haldir through his bushy eyebrows.

   “Yes, Mithrandir.” The two of them let the others pass and rode as the last.

   “As you might know, we face a hole lot of dangers on this quest. Therefore I bid you to take care of everything, when I leave. May it be death, which parts us or ambushing orcs. Lead them safely into Mordor and bring them out of it again.”

   “I will do this favour for you. But only if you promise me something in return.”

   “I am listening, Haldir.”

   “You will do your best to keep us alive and don’t just go and leave us behind. Or I’ll tell Lady Galadriel!” Gandalf chuckled low.

   “I promise my dear friend.” But Haldir wasn’t satisfied, but kept quiet.

 

 

The first evening, they still saw the Lonely Mountain above the trees, glistening in the sunlight. Dís stood only a few feet away from her pony and looked at the place, she knew as home.

   “It’s always hard to leave your old life behind.” Neerea’s hand rested on the dwarrowdam’s shoulder. She didn’t replied, but the woman knew better, than to expect an answer. Nori made with Esmaron a fire, on which they intended to cook dinner.

   “We should think ourselves lucky, because Bilbo isn’t with us.” Nori said and earned a chuckle from Gandalf.

   “Why?” Legolas sharpened his sword, checking the blade occasionally.

   “He may be an excellent cook, but fusses over food just like you expect a hobbit to fuss about meals. Also he insist on having two breakfast, elevenses, lunch, supper, dinner and a late evening snack, only sometimes of course.” The smile forming on Dís face was better than any reaction from the others. Seeing a Ring Bearer walk into death was worse, but being said Ring Bearer would be a burden, Haldir couldn’t imagine. While the evening slowly turned into night, stories and tales getting exchanged over a camp fire, the elf watched Dís sitting ins silence between Nori and Gandalf. When the bedrolls were laid out, Haldir volunteered to take the first watch. Second watch was assigned to Legolas and the third watch to Esmaron. After a while low sleeping sounds filled the air around the fire and Haldir watched the dark forest around them. Still there was the chance of a spider attack at night or maybe some stray orcs in these parts of the forest.

   “Haldir, can I talk to you?” Dís voice sounded sleepy, but still strong.

   “Of course, hadhod.” The woman sat beside him, wrapped in a blanket.

   “Beside Gandalf, you are the oldest of us. Therefore I wanted to ask you some questions.”

   “I will ask them truthfully, if you aren’t seeking my advice.”

   “Elven advise is never good. I have learned a little from the conversations with Thranduil after all.” She smiled stiffly. “Do you think, we can make it? And state your opinion straight forward.”

   “I think, with our skill and experience, we are very unlikely to fail.” Dís only sighed, but continued:

   “I have been wondering, didn’t you want to fight Saruman the White?”

   “Saruman can wait, Sauron won’t. I will deal with the white wizard in time.”

   “Well then,” She hesitated. “what to you think is the worst part of death?”

   “The worst part of death. Shouldn’t you rather ask, what’s the worst part of life?” Dís didn’t say anything, so Haldir continued. “In my opinion the worst part of life is actually living. Experiencing loss, seeing loss. The cruelty of life is, that you are always surrounded by death and loss. You cannot escape it.

Elves are maybe granted a longer lifespan, but that doesn’t stop death destroying families and friendships. I believe, that when you die, you have left this burden, this sorrow behind you and you are given another life. Dwarves believe in the Halls of Waiting. There’s not true answer to your question, Dís of Erebor.” The silence between the two entirely different beings lasted long, both thinking about what had been said.

   “And you believe this?” Dís said, while she watched the stars above her head.

   “I do with all my heart.”

   “I think you are right. We are born to experience loss and tragedy. Some more, some less, but no one is not affected by it.” When she rose, she felt a hand on her arm.

   “I know, this is hard for you. But I ensure you, I will do my best to bring you back to your sons and your brother. You have just got back your home.” The look she gave the elf was full of thankfulness, she wasn’t able to express through her words. Dís went back to sleep and Haldir watched the sky above his head.


	3. The Valar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Midnights talk about the Valar and everything...  
> If you didn't understood something, ask or look it up (lotr.wikia.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, i was occupied with thousands of other things. I will upload the next chapter earlier!   
> Thanks for the kudos!

The days were just the same. Rising early and riding the entire day until they saw the sun setting. The food was already rationed, even though they had a lot of Lembas bread for emergencies.

   “I tell you.” Gandalf said one evening. “When we have eaten the dried meat and the other things, leaving only Lembas, you will curse the day you took it with you.”

   “Why? I thought, it feeds you like nothing else.” Legolas arched his eyebrow. Gandalf chuckled.

   “I have travelled far and often. I know how tiring it can be, if you only eat Lembas. It doesn’t taste good, if you had it for breakfast, lunch and supper over weeks. Even though apart from the fact, that it’s tasteless.” Dís nodded and prepared her bedroll.

   “Are already tired, Dís?” Neerea looked at the dwarf worriedly.

   “I don’t sleep well, so I need every bit of rest I can get.” The smile, which crossed her lips wasn’t honest and it pained Haldir a bit, to see her in that way. He knew, that being a Ring Bearer meant to shoulder the burden of nightmares about loss, power and cruelty. Things, his true owner had done. His eyes followed the sister of the King Under the Mountain, until she turned and stared back.

   “Can I help you Haldir?”

   “I am just worried about you. That’s everything.” The dwarrowdam furrowed her brows but said nothing. After a few minutes, soft snores were audible and the rest of the company relaxed a bit.

   “It’s unusual, that you worry about someone.” Gandalf’s glared down at the elf and his brows were one line.

   “There are few, who volunteer for this task and those are worth protecting. Every dwarf, man and elf, which fights his own fear shall be looked upon.” Haldir answered the gaze with steely eyes, until the wizard smiled and nodded.

   “We are all doing our best, to protect Dís.” Esmaron, who usually barely spoke, looked up from his woodwork and glanced over to the dark trees of the Greenwood. “It is our task. The fate of Middle Earth rests on our shoulders. We shan’t take it easy.”

   “Wise words.” Legolas murmured. “But I believe, we should have take more dwarves with us. She seemed lonely.”

   “No lad.” The elf looked annoyed, but Bofur continued. “She misses her brother and her sons. Also, she never seeks company that much. Rather the loner like Thorin. Frerin was like his mother. The three of them were always stickin’ together, like Fili and Kili.” Bofur chuckled. “Then it happened and everythin’ changed. Thorin gettin’ more and more serious and Frerin died, her husband being a burned dwarf.”

   “What does ‘burned dwarf’ mean?” Esmaron looked fairly confused. Bofur’s face displayed pain, but he answered, though his voice was low.

   “You certainly have heard about the Battle of Khazad-dûm?” The man nodded and the dwarf continued. “We dwarves burry our dead in stone, because we are made of it. It takes a great deal of time and strength, so some even plan their graves long before they actually die, hoping to die there, where their grave is.”

Bofur rubbed over his face. “After the fighting was over, less than a quarter of the former army was alive. And from this number, another quarter was able to walk without major problems. Everybody had lost someone there and everybody was weakened by the battle and the battles before. The orc war took many lives and destroyed a lot of families.”

He swallowed before he continued. “What to do with the corpses? Where to put those bodies? Thorin, the last of Durin’s line, who kept his head clear, decided with the other dwarvish leaders, to burn them. High ranked officers separated and the common dwarf with their friends and family. Balin and Dwalin have experienced and can tell you more about that, if you are curious. For me, the burnt dwarves means victory and defeat in once. We had slain a great deal of orcs, but lost our best warriors and most of our leaders.”

Bofur shook his head. “We haven’t returned to Moria, but other tell tales about the wasteland around the front gate. Thorin was warned by numerous dwarves, that Moria is now no place for us. For any of us. This place belongs to the Balrog and the orcs or other foul creatures.” Gandalf laid one hand on the shoulder of his old companion.

   “The Battle of Khazad-dûm is a legend for itself. Glorified as all tales are.”

   “But, can it be? That the Balrog still dwells in the old fortress?” Legolas furrowed his brow. “Hasn’t he left?”

   “Oh no, my dear elf. The Balrog stays where he is, where he has fled to, after his master left this world. If the dwarves wouldn’t have dug so deep, in their greed for Mithril, he would be one of the forgotten creatures, barely alive and certainly without a doubt, awoken someday by his new master, Sauron. There are few, who know about Balrogs, the demons of fire and death, and even fewer know, how to defeat one. They are creatures of the dark like dragons, be it fire or cold drakes.”

   “I don’t know, if I got this right, but weren’t Balrogs another evolution of dragons?” Esmaron blushed, when all eyes laid on him.

   “No. This is something, people think, but this is misleading. Balrogs were the right hands of Morgoth or Melkor, as his name was in the beginning, the master of Sauron. They where fallen Maiar, spirits send to this world by the Valar, our gods and shapers. Melkor, who was the most powerful of the Valar, changed those spirits into creatures of death, despair and destruction. Dragon’s origin is unclear, but they are animals or creatures of some natural sort. I say natural, because they had a lifespan and were easily killed. In comparison to Balrogs.” Neerea’s eyes wandered from the night sky above her head to the man. “Is this an answer to your question?”

   “Yes, thank you, wise elf. But what happened to Melkor?”

   “Melkor was chained up and was tossed through the Doors of Death. After all his crimes, it was the only way for the Valar to kill him.” Gandalf replied, looking somewhat pained.

   “What crimes did he commit?” Now was Bofur curious. Neerea glanced over to Gandalf and then to Haldir.

   “Well…First of he began the War of Wrath against the Valar, elves, men and dwarves. This war was in the very beginning of this world and the death of several loyal creatures to Melkor, such as Ancalagon the Black, who fell whilst his battle against Eärendil, a great half-elvish warrior and seafarer. He was the grandson of the same Turgon, who fought with this sword.”

With this, Haldir pointed at the weapon hanging from Gandalf’s hip. “He destroyed the Two Trees of the Valar, the golden Laurelin and the silver Teleperion with the giant spider Ungoliant, the mother of all giant spiders. Fortunately, from Laurelin’s and Teleperion’s last flower and fruit, the Valar created the sun and the moon. Some might say that the White Tree in Gondor is a descended of Teleperion, which is true.

“Isildur, who later killed Sauron, saved on of the fruits of a tree, which was planted on an island, shortly before it was chopped down on Sauron’s behalf. You will find some of Teleperion’s descended in elvish hand. After all, the stars where made of fruits from Teleperion. He did more and even greater crimes, but to tell you about them, would take too long. I think, I gave you an impression about his evilness.”

   “What was Teleperion’s and the other tree’s purpose?” Bofur’s pipe was lying of the ground, but the dwarf didn’t seem to care.

   “They were lamps, the only light existing. Teleperion’s silver-black leaves were a source of light and water, whilst Laurelin didn’t have a purpose that specific. Under the light of the sun, fruits and vegetables grow. But those trees weren’t the first one’s. Before them two others existed: Illuin, the silver one to the north and Ormal to the south. Melkor also destroyed them. When the Valar moved to Valinor, Nienna, She Who Weeps, watered the hill Ezellohar. Yavanna sang to protect the first trees, but later she was only able to bring back the last fruit of Laurelin and the last flower of Teleperion.” Haldir shifted into a more comfortable postion.

   “To be honest, I don’t get the entire Valar-thing.” Esmaron looked very confused and scratched his beard.

   “Well, the Valar are our shapers. Everyone formed something of his own. Yavanna is the Queen of the Earth, Nienna is the Lady of Mercy, Pity and Mourning, furthermore she is one of the Queens of the Valar, like Yavanna. She was Olorin’s or Gandalf’s master.” The wizard smiled and nodded, letting Neerea continue. “Her brother Mados is the Keeper of the Houses of Death. His wife, Vairë, is also Queen of the Valar, because Nienna doesn’t dwells in Valimar, the City of Bells, where the Valar live. Vairë is the weaver of the story of this world. Lórien or Irmo is Nienna’s other brother. He is the Master of Dreams and Desire. His spouse Estë is considered the mother of Healers.

Manwë is the King of the Valar, strongest of the Valar, first in the line of the Aratar brother to Melkor and husband to Varda, the Lady of the Stars. He strength is nearly as great as her spouses. Ulmo, the Lord of the Waters and King of the Sea is the next one in the line of the Aratar, who is a good friend of Manwë. Aulë or as the dwarrow call him Mahal, the Smith of the Valar and the fifth in the line of the Artar and husband to Yavanna, whose power is above him. Oromë the last in the line of the Aratar is the Huntsman of the Valar, the Great Rider and Lord of the Forests.

Manwë, Varda, Ulmo, Yavanna, Aulë, Oromë, Estë, and Nienna are Anui, both Valar and Maiar. The power of this universe, the creater of Men and Elves is Ilúvater. Dwarves were created by Aulë, the hobbits are children of Yavanna.” Neerea ended and smiled.

   “This is very much to understand.” Esmaron whispered.

 “And it’s already late, we should sleep at least through the rest of the night.” Gandalf rose and grabbed his bedroll. “Sleep well.”

   “Good night.” Neerea rolled herself up under her long cloak and fell asleep, while Haldir watched over them.


	4. Bad surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of suicide

Dís woke early. The sun was just about to rise and she felt the chill in her bones. When she sat up, she spotted something unusual. One of their packs laid near the rim of the forest, as if it was dragged roughly there. The dwarrowdam rose and walked over, carefully  and nervous. She walked around her sleeping companions and went for the woods. The darkness behind the curtain of branches seemed to shift, while she looked at it. A soft rustling was audible and in the right second, Dís reacted. She whirled around and faced an orc. Face half smashed in, it spit dark, bitter blood in her face. Her hand went for her axe, which hung all the time from her hip. One swing and the head of the orc was sent flying over the grass. The thud, when the body hit the floor woke Legolas Greenleaf.

   “Lady Dís?” He looked confused, but only for a heart beat. “Where did this creature come from?” The elf rose to his feet and leaned over the dead body.

   “I have no idea. Maybe a survivor of the Battle of Erebor?”

   “Highly likely. What’s with the pack over there?” Dís turned back, feeling uneasy.

   “I don’t know.” The look, the elf shot her was hard to read. Legolas walked over and lifted the pack.

   “Just a few bits of meat missing. Nothing horrible.” He carried it over to the other and then pulled the body towards the forest.

   “Remember, what Gandalf said last night?” The elf chuckled, but looked a bit worried now.

   “Let’s just hope, we won’t need it later.” Dís mouth opened to answer Legolas, but Nori stirred. Without another word, the elf turned and walked away from the woman. She only sighed and began cleaning her weapon. Neerea, who was still fast asleep laid only a few feet away from her, but she didn’t wake her, fearing Neerea to be angry for not waking her up in the first place. Haldir was opening his eyes, when Legolas laid a hand on his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. The other elf furrowed his brow and looked over to the dwarrowdam.

   “Good morning Dís!” Gandalf boomed.

   “Wizard!” Dís, who now understood Thorin’s nearly-hate for the old man, turned, face angry red. “Where have you been? You should guard me, not stroll over entire Middle Earth!”

   “You were never in great danger, I can assure you.” The wizard winked. “I have heard a raven this night and In fact it was a raven. Thorin had send it with urgent message to no other than you Dís.” The dwarrowdam was handed a letter with her name scribbled hastily on a corner of the parchment. Uneasy she opened it.

 

_Dear sister,_

_I know, you have enough trouble yourself, but there was another strange incident. Kili has been injured while he was down practicing. No one was around, not even his brother. We found him only hours later in the same room. He has been attacked from behind, though he was with his face to the door. Therefore he had to know at least one of his attackers._

_He didn’t woke for about two weeks. When he woke yesterday, he couldn’t remember anything more than walking down to the training room. The elven healer we called for and also Oin are unsure, if this is only a temporary thing. Thranduil even came, to ensure Kili’s health and told me, that, whatever will happen, he wants our friendship to last._

_When I told Bilbo about the entire miserable situation, he told me, I should write you at first, your son has been attacked. Also he stated, that he thinks, Thranduil means the friendship serious. My husband has just left, to look after Kili and then he will talk to Thranduil himself._

_I don’t know what to do, sister. I feel so helpless. I have reclaimed my home and yours and the Longbeard’s, but I cannot protect my own nephew from a danger unheard and unseen._

_I only hope, that you will destroy this damned ring in the name of the Valar._

_Bilbo sends his love and thanks. I think he still feels guilty, that he doesn’t act as the Ring Bearer._

_Stay with me sister._

_Thorin_

Dís had to re-read some parts of the letter over and over again, until her brain fully understood, what her brother was talking about. Her lovely Kili had been attacked. So short after she left, thinking that she was keeping him out of harm? The sudden and fierce urge to ride back to Erebor and kill every traitor she could find in it’s walls washed over her.

   “Dís? Are you fine?” Neerea knelt beside her, worry in her eyes. This broke the anger and she shook her head.

   “Read.” She simply said and watched the half-elf’s face change from disbelief to anger and then to resignation.

   “I should have know…”

   “…known what?” Haldir, tall and pale towered the two women.

   “That Erebor isn’t safe for the Line of Durin after all.” Neerea growled.

   “What has happened?” Nori’s braided eyebrows shot up on his forehead.

   “Kili has been attacked and was in coma. When he woke, he lost his memories. They may come back, but one thing is sure: He knew one of his attackers.” The faces of the people around them lit up, but turned dark, when Dís continued. “But he has no memory of it. Thorin has been ensured, that the friendship with the elves is still intact. But he feels…he feels helpless.” The fellowship swallows, letting the information sink.

 

 

Thorin signed.

   “Kili is out of danger. There’s nothing to worry about anymore.” Balin huffed. Bilbo, who clutched a handkerchief in his hands, looked over to the old dwarf, seeing a mixture of worry, relief and something else in his face.

   “Thranduil said, he will stay awhile longer.” Thorin nodded in approval. “I’m happy, Kili is better. Fili was close to…” Bilbo swallowed, when he remembered, where and in which state they had found the heir to the throne when it seemed, that his brother was slipping from this world.

   “I better check on both of them, ok?” The king laid a hand on his husbands shoulder and smiled kindly. All the way to his sister-son’s room, he thought about Fili. The second, he had heard about the attack on his brother, he had put up a league of expertly trained guards, including Dwalin and Dain’s son Thorin III, called Abanbundith (young Stonehead) by everyone.

But when Kili didn’t wake, Fili refused to leave his brother’s sickbed. Especially Bilbo, who knew how it felt, to see his beloved nearly dying, had a watchful eye on the heir. But the one day before Thranduil arrived, Fili was able to sneak out, while Oin and Gloin paid their daily visit. When Thorin heard, that his nephew was lost, he searched for the prince, only to find him standing on the highest bridge of Erebor, ready to jump down. Though he knew, suicide would block his way to the Hall od Waiting, Fili was unable to bear his brother’s death.

   “Fili? Kili?” A mumble replied and he opened the door. Fili sat in an armchair, Kili between his legs both reading, a rare sight for the king.

   “Hello uncle.” Kili shifted to rose, but Thorin shook his head.

   “I only wanted to check on you. I hope, you regain your strength as soon as possible.” Fili smiled and petted his brother’s hair.

   “You can be reassured uncle: I take care of him resting and sleeping a lot. Nothing horrible will happen to him, as long as he is with me.” Smiling at his nephew’s Thorin turned to another armchair and sat down, taking up a book with the titel _Dreads of Sauron._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my!  
> I am so very sorry guys i haven't updated this fic over so long, that i nearly forgot about it!   
> Due to school (11th grade *yay*) and my work plus the pre-holday-stress i am in at the moment, i only wrote one shots.  
> Also i had no real idea, what to do with Dís and the others. But i have now (after re-watching the Fellowship of the Ring) 
> 
> One last thing:   
> I hope you are not too traumatized from the BotFA-trailer. Let's just pray we survive the movie without crying rivers!


	5. Seeing the Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few day, the fellowship has left the Mirkwood behind and faces for the first time ever the sight of the destiny: Mordor.  
> Haldir brings Dís to talk a bit about dwarves (my head canon) and later that night, a bad surprise happens..

When the night fell upon the company, they hadn’t found a proper resting place to far.

   “Let’s camp here.” Gandalf leaned on his staff and sighed. They had made a great deal of the journey so far and where now in the south of Rhovanion, leaving the Mirkwood behind. “Though it’s dangerous. We and the ponies need rest.” While the wizard watched the dark clouds in the south with furrowed eyebrows, Nori and Esmaron built up a fireplace.

   “What is he looking at? Is a storm coming?” The human lit the grass and pushed it underneath the hill of dry wood.

   “No idea. He’s Gandalf, he does look at everything curiously and as if it has a deeper meaning.” Nori shrugged and stretched his stiff body. Then he walked over to Dís and helped her carve a pipe, which she begun only a few nights ago. Though hey had sent a letter back with news and a plea to investigate faster, only silence came from the Mountain.

In her worry, Dís had said, she needed to do something. Haldir had suggested, to learn archery, but Gandalf and Nori had insisted that she shall begin to smoke Old Toby to relax and keep her thoughts away from Kili.

   “Can it be?” The Lothlórien elf stepped next to Gandalf and looked towards the dark shadow looming in the South.

   “Yes, it is was we are aiming for.” Gandalf stroked his long white beard. “We will see soon, that there are no clouds, that this darkness is only smoke.” Though Haldir was a hardened warrior, the thought of Sauron’s realm was still terrifying. The endless fire and darkness, the empty plains of Gorgoroch. Not to speak about Mount Doom. Neerea walked over to them. When she saw the clouds and smoke, her gaze darkened with memories.

   “Our destiny.” Her voice and face was bitter, though she always seemed to be hopeful to succeed in their mission.

   “I hope we will get there without loss.” The elf looked over to the rest of the company.

   “We all hope that Haldir. I can assure you, no one wants to lose any of their fellow warriors.” Neerea shrugged. “Best case scenario.”

 “And you are more pessimistic?” Gandalf looked down on the woman.

   “Don’t try to fool me Gandalf. Who knows such adventures better than you? There’s no way we make it without difficulties and loss into the most dangerous of all places in Middle Earth. It’s just impossible. All we can wish for is that Dís can destroy the ring in time and without gaining attention from Sauron.”

   “I do believe she will be able to do that. No dwarf was ever so strong as she is. She can go through any hardship.” Haldir nodded in agreement to the wizard’s words.

   “Hey you three! Food’s ready.” Nori called over, his starshaped hair a mess on top of his head. Turning away from the sight of Mordor, Haldir walked over to Dís.

   “Lady Dís. I am afraid, even after all those days on the road with you, I hardly know anything about dwarves.” The dark-haired woman smiled.

   “We are a very secretive folk, Haldir of Lórien. But I will tell you a few things.” She accepted the bowl of stew Nori handed her. “Dwarves are thought to grow out of stone, but that’s wrong. But due to the fact, that women and men have beards, people assume, that women don’t exist in our race.

“And many dwarves can tell you, we are rather overlooked. Hobbits may be smaller than us, but after all we are thought of as greedy and selfish folk. Whilst hobbits are like little children, dwarves are sometimes old men and women, always unsure whom to trust. This comes from the many attempts of men and elves and of course orcs to steal our wealth. We are little use in the open field and have certainly no use for green food or beautiful flowers. We are people of the stone, we are made of it and we are returned to it after our death.

“We have learned through history, that we are overlooked. When we help, people tend to forget that. Men and elves, due to their height are proud folk, which doesn’t mean, we are not. Height has nothing to do with pride. Sometimes I even think, that we have even more pride than other races. To make up for our lesser height.” She laughed bitterly. “It is hard, especially with children.

“Fili and Kili are thought of lucky, they are only apart a few years, but Balin and Dwalin are as far apart from each other as I and Thorin am. We love our children just as much as elves love their kids. Rare as diamond and beyond the price of those gems. When someone dares to rape a woman, he is sentenced to death and his body will be thrown into the open air, to rot there.

“Few, very few children are born into my folk. One of the reasons, why I was close to refuse my sons to follow their uncle.” Dís shook off some sad thoughts and smiled. “Dwarves have a weird sense to feel gems and precious metal hidden under tons of stone. Sometimes it is like a curse, but we are living on those things, so why should we refuse to use this natural talent?”

   “We are rather fond of our skills. Dwarvish weapons are not as elegant as elvish, they are rather practical, not only for one use mainly, like men-made swords.” Nori put his bowl aside and smiled. “Not without pride we sing about our skill:

_T_ _he dwarves of yore made mighty spells,_

_While hammers fell like ringing bells_

_In places deep, where dark things sleep,_

_In hollow halls beneath the fells._

_For ancient king and elvish lord,_

_There many a gleaming golden hoard_

_They shaped and wrought, and light they caught_

_To hide in gems on hilt of sword._

_On silver necklaces they strung_

_The flowering stars, on crowns they hung_

_The dragon-fire, in twisted wire_

_They meshed the light of moon and sun. ”_

When Nori stopped singing, the other woke from the magic of the song.

   “That’s true. We are a proud folk, with our work and children.” Dís smiled.

   “Thranduil has told me only bad things about dwarves, that they are greedy and stupid – no offense – and that we have done right in not helping them. I never truly understood him. He was there, he watched Smaug plunder the mountain and yet he did nothing at all to stop him.” Legolas shook his head in disbelieve. “But he was always to reasonable and convincing, that they had done the bad, that they had deserved it, so I just blindly trusted him.”

   “Legolas, you shall not forget, that it is in your people’s nature to be like that. You are not Elrond’s people, who are kind and giving. They have endured hardships, your people haven’t. They are older and wise than you. Even elves can change, as you can see with you father, he changed from being absolutely against dwarves into someone, who at least makes contracts with them.” Gandalf smiled. “We all do mistakes. Even elves.”

   “I still wanted to excuse my father’s behaviour, Lady Dís.” The dwarrowdam bowed and smiled, not replying

   “I thank you for this long answer, Lady Dís and also you, Master Nori. If you want to know anything about Lothlórien elves, feel free to ask me.”

   “I do believe, there are many questions to be asked and many stories to be told, but we should rest now and talk tomorrow.” Gandalf rose from his place by the fire and laid out his bedroll. Following his lead, Neerea left the fire and soon after, Nori and Dís followed. Haldir was the first watch and sat quietly by the dying embers until it was time to wake Esmaron for his watch. Sleeping in the open made Haldir unruly and he felt Legolas, who laid beside him move in his sleep.

 

Hours later he woke with a start, feeling cold and soaked through the bone, though the night was dry and warm. He rose, hearing a faint sound of rustling clothes. When he turned, he saw the brightness on the horizon and the sleeping figure of Esmaron on the floor.

   “Esmaron!” He hissed, kicking the human into the ribs. “Wake!” Slowly, the man woke and sat up.

   “What’s the matter?”

   “Something happened. Something bad.” While the elf walked slowly through the camp he looked down on the bedrolls. Passing Nori and Gandalf, he spotted an empty patch beside the dwarf.

   “Dís is missing!” Kneeling down, he touched the still warm grass. “And only since a few minutes.” Shaking Gandalf, Haldir looked around, spotting hoof patches.

   “Wha—“

   “Gandalf, Dís is missing! We need to find her soon. Horses seemed to have been here only minutes ago.”

   “Esmaron…”

   “He slept!”

   “Where’s Neerea?” Haldir looked around, finding her bedroll empty on the ground. Before the others could react, he was running off, following the trail of hooves. Nine horses seemed to have ridden side by side. _Nine._ That left only one solution. When he ran over a small hill, he already heard hissing and the horrible screeching.

 ** _“Nazgûl”_** He hoped, his shout would get the others here faster, but he already saw Neerea standing there, by Dís side who laid unconscious on the ground. Running into battle with a war cry, Haldir drew all attention on him. He fought side by side with Neerea, but both were sleepy and fighting off nine wraiths who desperately wanted to murder someone was no easy task. Suddenly brightness blinded them and the Nazgûl shireked. Turning away from them, they fled from the scene to their black horses. Dropping to the floor by Dís side, Neerea leaned over the dwarrowdam.

   “They stabbed her with something. Where is the blade?”

   “No need to search for it, my dear. It was a Morgul Blade.” Wide eyed and shocked, the woman stared at Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some of you have foreseen that, but i needed to bring this up.  
> Just for the record, so everyone of you knows who's who:  
> The Fellowship of The Ring - Dís Edition:  
> Dís - Frodo  
> Nori - Sam  
> Gandalf - Gandalf (obviously)  
> Legolas - Legolas  
> Haldir - Gimli  
> And i'm not sure, if Neerea is Strider/Aragorn or Boromir. But i rather thought of Esmaron being Boromir. You all have been so negative the last time i tried to murder Neerea, so...
> 
> I am very sorry for updating so late again. I'm working on a birthday present for a dear friend of mine. Won't upload, it'd just too flat and ridiculous and absolutely stupid.  
> But thanks for all Kudos and comments <3


	6. Heading to Lothlórien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the attack, the fellowship goes to Lothlórien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, i am very, very sorry, that i haven't updated! The chapter laid unfinished around and i couldn't bring myself to finish, partly because i had no inspiration at all and partly because i wasted wednesday finishing book thief for the tenth time...  
>  SO SORRY!!  
> I just pray, that i am able to do the next chapter, but ugh...there's also 'by my blood' why hasn't been updated since a few weeks...

Bilbo woke in the middle of the night with a start. He felt Thorin shift beside him.

   “Everything alright, darling?” The dwarf asked.

   “No, not really. Have a bad feeling about Dís and the others.”

   “I bet, there’s nothing to worry about, go back to sleep. You’ll need it.” Pulling his husband in an embrace, Thorin laid down on the mattress again.

 

Haldir’s eyes were sliding from Dís to Gandalf and back to Dís.

   “What are we about to do now?”

   “Can you heal her, Neerea?” In defeat, the woman only shook her head.

   “No. I can’t. The herbs are not growing here.” Touching Dís cheek, who moaned in agony. “I would give my life to save her.” She looked over to Haldir.

   “The only way to save her life is to bring her to Lórien.”

   “She wont survive it.” Neerea blurted out. Haldir looked at her. “You know it.” She said, her voice strangled. Nori and Esmaro came running over the hill, spotting the dwarrowdam lying on the floor.

   “Lady Dís!” Esmaron fell to the floor, hands hovering over her body. Neerea whirled around, drew her sword and held it to his throat.

   “Step back, you have done enough damage already.” The fierce glint in the woman’s eyes made the human stumble back.

   “I don’t understand—I have done nothing…”

   “Exactly. You have done nothing.” Legolas came just running to them, the horses behind him, packed with bedrolls and supplies. When he saw Neerea threatening Esmaron he let go of the reins and stepped between them.

   “Put your weapon down. _Aclod lîn crist, mellon.”_ (lower your sword, friend) Neerea growled a curse, but obeyed. “ _Len hannon”_ (Thank you.)

   “Neerea, don’t get carried away.” Gandalf said, but soon had the point of Neerea’s blade on his long knobbly nose.

   “I promised to protect her. The second time I nearly lose one of the Line of Durin.”

   “We have to go to Lórien. Lady Galadriel will be able to help her.” Gandalf interjected and motioned Legolas to hand him the reins of a horse.

   “I will ride on a horse with her.” Neerea said and no one of the company dared to stop her. Esmaron stepped aside, when Gandalf and Neerea carried the unconscious Dís to the horse and watched, how the two of them got the dwarrowdam on horse back. Haldir and Legolas talked in Similaris and Gandalf snapped at them, but neither Esmaron nor Nori bothered to ask, what they said.

   “We have to ride hard and fast. Let’s pray, we will arrive in Lórien in time.” Haldir looked over the company and was met with a steely gaze from Neerea and the worried guilt look on Esmarons face. “If we are lucky, we will arrive in Lórien tomorrow at night fall. We won’t sleep and we won’t rest. These creatures are elven bread, so they can run days until they need rest.” Haldir turned around and spurred his horse into canter.

 

The constant thunder of horseshoes underneath and the wind in his ears calmed Haldir, while they rode. He knew his way around this area, he had travelled it many times before. And while mile after mile rushed by, he turned his head to his left, where Neerea rode with Dís in her arms. The dwarf’s face was pale and she whimpered from time to time. But on Neerea’s face was a determination, he had only seen few times before.

   “Haldir!” A voice called from his right and when he turned his head, he spotted Nori. “How long until we arrive in Lórien.”

   “Half a day if we are lucky, Master Dwarf. Maybe more.” He watched the dwarf closely. He had heard rumours about him and his stealing abilities. He was one of the rare dwarves, he had met in his long life. When Moria was still prosperous and beautiful, he had seen more dwarves, merchants and soldier, who had travelled between Moria and Erebor. But after Moria fell, he hadn’t met any of that race.

   “Do you think, we will make it?”

   “I think so, but I am not sure, if she will make it.” Nori’s braided eyebrows furrowed.

   “The chances are low, I know. I have seen, what Moria Blades can do. Kili, one of our company has been shot with a Moria Arrow.”

   “I have hear about that. Tauriel of the elves rescued him.”

   “Yes.” An expression, Haldir couldn’t quiet point out, crossed the dwarf’s face. Anger? Disgust? “I am sorry, but she was from the Woodland Realm and back then our enemy.”

   “Do you still see the Woodland Elves as enemies?”

   “I don’t trust them.” Nori spat out. “Though they helped us and gave us shelter during the attack.”

   “I know, that dwarf grudges aren’t forgotten easily. But elven memories last longer.” The thief didn’t reply, only looked at the elf. The rest of the journey was made in silence. When the sun lowered itself for the second time, the fellowship found themselves at the brim of Lothlórien, already underneath the roof of leaves. While they rode slowly into the wood, they only heard the laboured breaths of the horses and their own, so loud were they.

A few guard walked towards them, led by an elf in white armour and all with spears ready in their hands. Bowing, when they saw the company, they greeted the elves and Gandalf

   “I welcome you, here in Lórien, Mithrandir.” Their leader bowed, his eyes roaming the company. “And welcome back, Haldir.” When his gaze dropped on Neerea, he spat on the ground, shocking the company and especially Haldir. “Why is this half-human here?”

   “Hold you tongue or I will hold it for you.” Sneering Neerea glared over Dís head at the elf. “And get someone to take Lady Dís to Galadriel. She needs her healing powers.”

   “Why should I take orders from you.”

   “Enough!” Haldir shouted. “Do as she says. Tell Lady Galadriel, that the dwarrowdam was injured by a Morgul Blade.” If the elf would have had more colour in his face, it would have turned pale. Hurriedly, he pulled down the dwarf and with the help of some of the other guards, he brought Dís through the woods, heading to Lady Galadriel.

   “We should see Celeborn. He might be able to help us.” Gandalf dismounted and the company followed him.

 

 

An elf lead them to a pavillon looking over the elvish city, where Celeborn waited for them. The white haired elf sat in a chair on a white table, both made of white wood, which had been carved to beautiful forms, giving the illusion that they floated.

   “Haldir.” Celeborn smiled at the elf and greeted the rest of the Fellowship. “My friends.” The Lord of Lothlorien bowed and smiled. “I have heard from the misfortune, that happened to you. I hope, my dear wife can help you.”

   “We hope so too.” Gandalf sat down on the offered chairs. Nori looked around with a slightly disgusted face and sat down, eyeing his surroundings.

   “I have never been to an elven city.” Esmaron whispered and looked around, amazed by the architecture and the light falling through the leaves above his head.

   “I am happy, you like it.” Celeborn nodded towards Neerea. “I have hear about your brave actions in Erebor. Galadriel told me about the battle, how elves, men and dwarves were once more united under one command to fight for one purpose. It may sound strange, but I hope this will happen more often, instead of fighting each other.”

   “Thanks for your kind words.” Neerea’s voice was cold and unfriendly.

   “Don’t worry about the guard. He will be punished for insulting a warrior like you.” The woman didn’t reply and looked away. “Anyway, Legolas, how is you father doing?”

   “We have agreed on many trading contracts over the last few month, to assure our security and supplies and of course our new forged alliances.”

   “Then let’s hope, these alliances will hold. I see dark times coming towards us.”

   “What kind of dark times?” Gandalf asked.

   “We heard rumours about the Balrog in Moria. After the Battled of the Five Armies and now after the Battle of Erebor, Orcs and Goblins have looked for shelter in the old dwarvish town. We have found some of them who fled this place, talking of a burning shadow.”

   “The Balrog.” The wizard leaned back, taking out his pipe. “I knew, the death of Smaug might have caused a shift, but that this creature of all had to wake, right after the first sighting of the Nazgûl…” Celeborn sighed.

   “I might be asking too much, but Galadriel is taking care of Saruman the White, so she cant take care of this matter. If you could…”

   “Gandalf has already this as his quest!” Haldir rose, eyes fierce.

   “Haldir, don’t forget, to whom you are talking to!” Celeborn didn’t even rose his voice or change his tone. The warrior sat down again.

   “I am sorry, but this quest has more importance than the Balrog, I am afraid.”

   “And if the creature escapes? If it roams the forest around here? Threatening my people and the rest of the world?”

   “Sauron is a bigger threat than the Balrog, Celeborn.” Legolas laid his long hands on the table. “The Ring must be destroyed, the sooner the better. With Sauron’s followers can be dealt later with.”

   “This creature is no dragon, easy to kill like another living creature. It’s a spirit of the Maiar. This is the fallen flame of Udûn. It will destroy everything.” Celeborn looked into each and every face. “The One Ring of Power is attracting it. It feels it’s power and it would bring the Ring to his master’s student.”

   “Celeborn. I know that you fear for your people and for you own life. But if we don’t succeed, there won’t be no Middle Earth of any of it’s inhabitants.” Neerea looked at the elf. “Lothlorien is my mother’s birth place and I swear to the Valar, that I would give my life to protect it. But how can I protect it, when it doesn’t exist anymore, because Middle Earth has fallen to Sauron?”

   “We don’t say, that Lothlorien means nothing to us. But there are more lives’ to worry about.” Gandalf sighed. “We will do our best and return as soon as possible. But I cannot guarantee, that we will return. Would you be able to take care of the Balrog on your own?”

   “We don’t have the weapons to kill it.”

   “Then take my sword.” The wizard handed Celeborn Glamdring. “It was forged in Gondolin for the Balrogs.”

   “Gandalf, you will be missing this weapon in battle.” The elf showed surprise.

   “I assume, you will give me another sword in exchange for this one. It will help you more than me.”

   “I don’t like this decision at all.” Neerea looked at Gandalf. “Let’s pray we don’t regret it.”


End file.
